1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a collector, especially to a soft collector used for a negative pressure wound therapy system.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Negative pressure wound therapy utilizes wound sheets, soft suction pads, or biocompatible pore materials to attach on the wounds and connect to a vacuum pump. The vacuum pump creates negative pressure in the wound to extract the pus and infection subjects and to draw the healthy tissue fluid so that a moist therapy environment is maintained. Therefore, the blood circulation around the wound is promoted to accelerate wound healing.
A conventional negative pressure wound therapy system has a conventional collector connecting to a front end of the vacuum pump to extract the pus and the infection subjects into the collector. Because the vacuum pump needs to create a negative pressure environment in the wound through the conventional collector, the conventional collector must be a rigid container to avoid deforming. However, the rigid container occupies a fixed space. Therefore, the conventional collector is not convenient to be stowed and be carried. Moreover, the conventional collector with full pus and infection subjects needs to be treated as a medical waste. The medical wastes have specialized treatment so that the conventional collectors, which are rigid containers, increase the volume of the medical wastes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a soft collector for a negative pressure wound therapy system and its combination to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.